Lights In The Darkness
by EmpoleonsFlygonsAndHydriegons
Summary: Four kits have been born during the attack of the Dark Forest. As they grow up, they soon start to realize that life might not be as perfect as they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first try at a story that is NOT HUMOR. This is about the four kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.**

* * *

><p>Everyone could see that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were in love again. It had started when Squirrelflight had finally gotten Brambleclaw to talk to her. They weren't mates again, but the whole ThunderClan could see when Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight his gaze wasn't so hard anymore. Then Brambleclaw started putting him and Squirrelflight on more patrols. So when Squirrelflight announced that she was having Brambleclaw's kits, no one was surprised.<p>

Squirrelflight had just given birth, and Brambleclaw was quick to get to the nursery to see them.

"They're perfect," said Brambleclaw as he looked at the four newborns lying next to Squirrelflight. "What should we name them?"

Squirrelflight looked at her four kits. She smiled as a bright ginger she-kit wiggled and a black tom flinched. She had a light ginger she-kit with light green eyes and white rings on her tail, a small black tom with dark brown eyes, a large sleek gray tom with dark blue eyes, and a small golden tabby she-kit with green eyes. "I think that the light ginger she-kit should be called Lightkit." Lightkit made a small meow, as if she knew they were talking about her.

"Lightkit. What a great name for our great daughter. How about Goldkit for the golden tabby?" Brambleclaw said.

"Boomkit for the black tom." Squirrelflight said.

"And Smokekit for the sleek gray tom." Said Brambleclaw.

"Smokekit, Lightkit, Boomkit and Goldkit. Our kits will be brave warriors." said Squirrelflight.

Though the parents were too busy looking at their kits to see it, but in the corner, two large brown tabbies were watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was short, but it was only a prologue. R&amp;R! Criticism is accepted! A Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight plushie to the first person who guesses who the tabbies were!<br>**


	2. Waking up

**Okay, a Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight plushie the size of a house goes to … Scarletstar of SouthernClan! LeoevanSVU and Lunara the Ara, you get smaller plushies! As big as a Piano. Enjoy! And the kits are opening their eyes a day later, and from what I know, that's possible**

Smokekit was the first to open his eyes. He was sitting. Looking at his siblings and his mother.

"Mom! It's me! I've opened my eyes!' he whispered, careful not to wake his siblings.

"Smokekit! You're father would be so proud!" she whispered back.

"Mom, I want to explore!" he said.

"Wait until your siblings wake up. Then you guys can go out and see the camp." Squirrelflight said.

"Camp? What's a camp?" he asked with his day-old knowledge.

"The camp is where all the cats in ThunderClan live."

"What's ThunderClan?" asked Smokekit.

"ThunderClan is where a group of cats live. I'll explain more to you when your siblings open their eyes." She told him.

So Smokekit had waited eagerly for half an hour until Lightkit opened her eyes.

"Hi Lightkit! I'm your brother, Smokekit!"

"I _know _that."

"Mom! Lightkit opened her eyes!" Smokekit called to Squirrelflight.

"That's great! Hello Lightkit!" Squirrelflight was very excited, because her_ own _kits were opening their eyes.

Lightkit was squinting and trying to adjust to the light, because she had just looked outside and saw the sun for the first time. "What is that? It's so bright!"

"That's the sun, dear. It's what lights up the world." Said Squirrelflight.

"Oh." Said Lightkit.

"Mother, can we explore the nursery? I want to meet the other kits!" said Smokekit.

"Sure, dear. But don't leave the nursery." She smiled as her two kits ran off towards Poppyfrost and her kits. Then she looked at her other two kits and whispered "Don't worry, take your time." Her two kits moved even closer to her.

Smokekit and Lightkit ran up to a sleeping Poppyfrost with her kits next to her.

"Hey! Hey you two! Wake up!" Smokekit whispered to the much larger kits.

"Huh? Hey! Cherrykit! The new kits opened their eyes! I'm Molekit, and this is my sister, Cherrykit." Molekit said lazily.

"Well, me and Smokekit have. Our brother, Boomkit, and our sister, Goldkit, still have their eyes closed." Said Lightkit.

"Yeah, I know about that. Molekit took _forever_ to open his eyes." Cherrykit said playfully.

"Hey!" shouted Molekit, then he pushed Cherrykit and soon they were both playfighting.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked a very tired Poppyfrost.

"Nothing. We're just talking to our new friends, Smokekit and Lightkit!" Molekit said.

"Oh, you opened your eyes?" asked Poppyfrost.

"Yeah! It's really fun with your eyes open! You can like, see stuff!" said Smokekit.

"No duh!" said Lightkit as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back to mom! I want her to tell us about Clan life!"

So both of them had a race to Squirrelflight, Lightkit won, and they bugged her until she finally decided to tell them about ThunderClan.

"ThunderClan is one of four clans that live around a lake, which is a large body of water. We all protect each other, and fight if the other Clans cross our borders, which are the marks of our territory. Every day, the leader, who is your grandfather, sits in his den and does nothing, while the deputy, who is your father, makes patrols for each warrior and apprentice. An apprentice is the stage between a kit, and a warrior is chosen as a mentor for the apprentice. When a cat dies, they go to StarClan, or the Dark Forest, if they were evil, or greedy and ambitious. StarClan will provide guidance to the leader, or the medicine cat in time of need."

"What does a medicine cat do?" asked Lightkit.

"A medicine cat is the healer of the tribe. The medicine cat right now is Jayfeather, and he works with herbs to heal sick or wounded cats." Her eyes cloud with sadness as she talks about Jayfeather. "Also, the medicine cat interprets signs from StarClan. A kit becomes an apprentice at six moons."

"Are we almost six moons?" asked Smokekit.

"Mouse brain! We were born one day ago!" said Lightkit.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" asked Smokekit, snarling.

"Kits, calm down. Lightkit was right, but Smokekit just wanted to know. Now, anyway, the warriors hunt, and patrol the borders. A mentor would train an apprentice to hunt and fight. I think that's all you need to know right now."

"I'm gonna be the best hunter in the clan!" said Lightkit.

"Well then I'll be the best fighter in the clan, and then I'll become deputy!" challenged Smokekit.

"W-what's g-going o-o-o-on?" asked a small voice.

"Goldkit! You woke up!" said Lightkit.

"Hi! We're your siblings! I'm Smokekit and this is your sister, Lightkit!" said Smokekit.

"AHH!" Goldkit suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?" said Squirrelflight, looking alarmed.

"I-I heard a loud noise." Said Goldkit.

"Dear, that was only a warrior saying something to another." Said Squirrelflight.

"Oh." Said Goldkit, looking very embarrassed

An evil grin came across Smokekit's face. "Goldkit! I have to whisper a secret to you. Only me and Lightkit know. When she came close he leaned towards her and … "BOO!" he screamed as loud as he could.

"AHHH! AHHH! I'M GONNA BE EATEN! MY OWN BROTHER IS GONNA EAT ME! AHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! I'M GONNA DIE! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!"

It took Squirrelflight and the other queens fourteen minutes to calm her down. Meanwhile, Lightkit and Smokekit were cracking up.

"Oh, I'm gonna have some fun with this!" said Smokekit.

"She's such a chicken!" said Lightkit, trying to contain her laughter and failing.

Goldkit, meanwhile, was now wailing and crying.

Smokekit was surprised. "Why is she so upset? It was just a little prank!"

"Hello?" asked Boomkit.

"Boomkit! You opened your eyes!" shouted Lightkit.

"Umm, I guess." Suddenly he looked terrified. "Why is our sister crying? Ared we gonna die? AAAHHHHH AHH! AHHHH! AH! AHHH! AHH!" He screamed.

"You too? StarClan, why did you give us a paranoid sister, and a paranoid brother!" asked Lightkit.

A smile appeared on Smokekit's face. "Hey, since everyone's opened their eyes, can we explore? I really want to see camp!"

"Okay, fine. But don't leave camp, and be careful!" said Squirrelflight.

"Umm, I don't want to go outside. It looks scary." Said Boomkit.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Boomkit sighed. "Fine."

"YES!" Smokekit and Lightkit cheered.

**Okay, I finished the chapter. If you read this, please review. Honestly, I don't really care if you flame it. Just review.**


End file.
